


With You, I Can Lay Down All My Defenses

by lesbianerd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Set sometime between v6 and v7 idk, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fluffy sex, good communication, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianerd/pseuds/lesbianerd
Summary: Blake and Yang finally find some time to themselves, and they make the most of it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	With You, I Can Lay Down All My Defenses

It was the first day they’d had to themselves since Beacon.

It was strange for Yang to think about, but with their constant traveling and fighting, any downtime was rare. Especially downtime away from the rest of their party. 

But here they were, in an Atlas Inn. Qrow, Ruby and Weiss were out gathering intel, Jaune, Oscar, and Maria were attempting to prepare dinner downstairs, and Ren and Nora had disappeared into their own room.

And there Yang was, holding Blake close to her chest atop the quilted bedspread, and she wasn’t wasting a second of this time they had together.

Blake sighed contentedly as she nuzzled her face closer into Yang’s shoulder. Yang ran her hand through Blake’s hair, then up to scratch behind her ears, earning a hum of approval.

Minutes later, Blake leaned up for a kiss. Soft, sweet, and lingering.

When she pulled away, she whispered “Do you want to go a little further?”

It took Yang a moment to register what she was suggesting. She could feel a flush rise to her cheeks that she hoped Blake didn’t notice.

“No pressure,” Blake said quickly. “I just thought maybe--”

“Oh! I mean, I’m up for it.” Yang said hastily. “I just have to warn you, I’ve never done anything like that before, so…”

“Really?” Blake furrowed her brow. “I thought for sure-”

“A lot of people do.” Yang said. “And I let them, I mean, it doesn’t really bother me. But for a long time I was mostly focused on training, and taking care of Ruby. So I didn’t have much time for relationships or… Other stuff.”

Blake scooted closer. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I actually think it can be risky to start relationships when you’re too young. It can be easy for others to take advantage…”

She trailed off, but Yang understood which relationship she was talking about. Her mind flashed back to the day on the cliffs, fighting for their lives against Adam.

“Anyway, what’s important is that you’re ready for it.” Blake leaned in, her face inches from Yang’s. “So, do you feel ready?”

Yang took a shaky breath. “Yeah.” She was nervous, yes. But she was also sure. If she was going to do this, she wanted it with Blake.

Blake ran her fingers along the strip of exposed skin between the bottom of Yang’s shirt and her waistband.

“So I can slip my hand under?” She asked, amber eyes teasing and warm.

“Shit, you can do more than that.” Yang grasped the hem of her own shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her exposed in a plain black bra.

Blakes eyes widened, raking across Yang’s shoulders, breasts, abs, and lower.

“Yang, you’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” Yang chuckled as she pulled Blake in for another kiss.

Blake fluttered her fingers up Yang’s sides and across her stomach as their kiss deepened. Yang gasped against Blake’s mouth as her touches sent jolts through her core, and Blake lightly nipped her lower lip in response.

She pulled back, panting slightly. “Alright?”

All Yang could do was nod and pull her partner back into her. She ran her hands across Blake’s back, who practically purred as Yang grazed across the sensitive area at the base of her spine. Yang began to lazily trace patterns over the exposed skin there, causing jolts of pleasure to run through the dark-haired huntress. 

She grasped the edge of Blake’s crop top, ready to pull it over her head. “May I?”

“Of course.” Blake raised her arms and let Yang gently strip the black top off of her. Blake was wearing no bra underneath, and Yang caught her breath at the sight of her breasts, soft and full, small brown nipples quickly hardened upon contact with the chilly Atlas air.

Blake leaned over her, prompting Yang to lay back on the bed. She kissed her lightly on the forehead, before trailing kisses across her temple, cheek, and down her neck, which felt better than Yang had ever imagined. 

Blake’s tongue darted across her collarbone, making Yang arch her back. A definite  _ feeling _ was building inside of her. A need for more, to be as close to Blake, her partner, her  _ lover, _ as she possibly could be. She wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her to her, bare stomach and breasts flush against her own and feeling so  _ right. _

Blake slipped her hands under her and fumbled for the clasp at the back of Yang’s bra, finally getting it undone after a moment’s struggle. Yang helped her slip it over her shoulders and away, letting her breasts hang freely.

Blake wasted no time from there on. She ran her hands up Yang’s body, cupping and caressing her breasts as she kissed a trail down the middle of her chest. 

Yang panted, holding Blake by the waist to ground herself as she worked her way over to her nipple, darting her tongue around her pink areola before wrapping her lips around completely. Blake worked her tongue against her in a way that was  _ so good,  _ and Yang couldn’t contain the breathy moans it drew out of her.

Blake moved over to her other nipple, to treat it to the same attentions. Her fingers traveled lower and lower, lazily tracing patterns over Yang’s abs. Even those light touches felt better than Yang assumed possible. She didn’t know if it was just that this was so  _ new _ for her, or if Blake was just  _ that good, _ but she knew she wanted more.

Blake pulled back and smiled shyly up at her.

“Is it alright?”

Yang giggled breathlessly. 

“ _ Yes.  _ It’s better than alright.”

She traced her fingers along Blake’s cheek, and through her hair. Blake leaned into her touch, eyes closing as she hummed with satisfaction.

Blake toyed with Yang’s belt.

“Do you want more?”

Yang’s breath hitched. Her mind reeled with imaginings of what  _ more  _ could feel like.

“Yes.” She whispered.

Blake kissed her way down, holding eye contact. Between Yang’s breasts, across her stomach, and finally trailed along the skin just above the waist of her trousers. She slowly undid her belt and unbuttoned the front of Yang’s pants, and Yang helped her pull them off, leaving her exposed in just her undershorts.

Blake sat back on her heels, lightly running her fingers from Yang’s calves to her hips and back down again.

“You are  _ so _ beautiful Yang.”

Yang laughed breathily, which turned into a moan as Blake’s fingers moved to her inner thighs, just ghosting over the skin there. Blake traced swirling patterns with her fingertips, dancing closer and closer to Yang’s center.

Yang arched into her. “Blake, please-”

“Yes?”

“Please- please touch me.”

Rather than reply, Blake ran one finger up and down the center of Yang’s lips through her underwear, then pressed her palm into her, firmly.

Yang groaned and couldn’t help but grind up into the newfound pressure. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and was sure that Blake could, too.

Blake teased at the waistband of Yang’s underwear. 

“Shall we take these off?”

Not wanting to wait, especially since Blake seemed to be fond of teasing, Yang lifted her hips and shucked them off herself, kicking them to the side and letting her legs fall open.

“Wow.” Blake breathed, eyes raking over her exposed body hungrily.

“Oh, come on.” Yang laughed, self consciously. “I can’t look  _ that _ good.”

Blake moved back up to look Yang straight in the eye, leaning over her until her face was just inches away from Yang’s.

“You have  _ no _ idea.”

And with that. She kissed her. Yang pulled her in, legs parting further so that Blake could settle between them. They kissed with a needy, earnest passion that was not completely unfamiliar, but still so new. When they finally parted, they were both flushed and breathing heavily.

“How do you want me to touch you?” Blake murmured.

“Any way you want.” Yang breathed.

“ _ Yang.” _

“I mean it, Blake. I trust you, I know you won’t give me more than I can handle.” She interlaced her fingers behind Blake’s neck, pulling her forward until their foreheads touched. “I just want you.” 

Blake took a shaky breath. When she pulled back slightly, her eyes were filled with emotion.

“Okay, but you have to tell me if it gets too much.”

“I will.”

Blake pressed a kiss to her forehead, then slid down until she was looking up at Yang from between her legs. She used two fingers to part the lips of her pussy, and gave a long, slow lick up the length of her.

Yang’s breath hitched, fingers entangling with the bedsheets.

Blake licked her with long, broad strokes, then wrapped her lips around her clit and  _ sucked _ .

Yang practically mewled.

Seeming to like that reaction, Blake focused all her attention on the sensitive bud, alternating between laving her tongue across it in short, measured, strokes, sucking and kissing it.

Yang was aware that her breathing was getting more erratic, her cries getting louder, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She had never known  _ anything  _ could feel as good as Blake’s mouth felt on her, right now.

Just as her pleasure was reaching a fever point, Blake pulled away. Yang’s head spun as she tried to catch her breath. She propped herself up on her elbows, wanting to check on her partner.

Blake smiled when she caught Yang’s gaze, and held two fingers up to Yang’s lips. 

She obediently took them into her mouth, running her tongue along them, groaning around them as Blake’s free hand found her clit again.

Blake gently withdrew her fingers, slick with saliva, and brought them down to circle lightly at Yang’s entrance.

“Alright?”

Yang nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

Blake smiled, but continued to tease, running the drenched fingers up and down Yang’s slit rather than putting them where she wanted them.

“Blake, please-” Yang’s complaint faded into a whimper when Blake suddenly pushed her fingers inside of her. Yang flopped back down onto the pillows, and Blake leaned over to pepper kisses over her flushed cheeks as she got accustomed to the feeling of being filled.

Cautiously, Blake began to move her fingers inside of her, crooking them and dragging them down her inner wall before pushing in again.

“ _ Yes” _ Yang nearly sobbed. “ _ Blake-” _

Blake began to set a faster pace, crooking her fingers inside of her partner, pressing into her front wall over, and over, and over.

Yang was practically writhing now. Her legs trembling, eyelids fluttering, her gasps and cries getting louder and more erratic as Blake fucked her. The pressure building up Blake’s fingers working inside her felt  _ so impossibly good. _

A particularly intense wave of pleasure washed through her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, savoring it. A few tears leaked out the corners of her eyes.

“Yang?” Blake’s voice filtered through the haze of pleasure, tinged with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Yang gasped. “I’m good, don’t stop.”

“Are you sure?” Blake didn’t stop, but she’d slowed down her thrusts significantly. “Am I hurting you?”

Yang propped herself up on her elbow and kissed Blake between the eyebrows until the furrow of concern melted away.

“I’m good, I promise. And I want- I  _ need  _ you to _ fuck me. _ I won’t break.”

Blake smiled and kissed her sweetly. “As you wish.”

With that, she pushed Yang back down to the mattress, holding her there by the shoulder as she fucked her with a renewed fervor.

“ _ Yes- Blake- Fuck- Please- Yes-”  _ Yang cried as she rocked herself in tandem with Blake’s fingers.

She could feel her pleasure building, feel herself careening towards  _ something,  _ and she reached out, grasping for something,  _ anything _ , more substantial than a sheet to hold onto. 

Blake caught her hand in her own and interlaced their fingers.

“I’ve got you baby. I’m not going anywhere. You can let go.”

Yang sobbed Blake’s name as she came. Her orgasm washed over her like high tide in summer, and Blake was there through all of it. Kissing away the tears that had spilled over her cheeks, murmuring sweet things in her ear, working her gently through the aftershocks.

Finally, Blake withdrew her fingers. Yang wrapped her in a tight hug, burying her face in the crook of her neck as she took deep, shuddering breaths. Every nerve in her body felt like it was buzzing. When she pressed her thighs together, even that small amount of friction sent a new spike of pleasure through her oversensitive pussy. She had never felt so  _ sated. _

“How was that?” Blake pulled back so she could meet Yang’s gaze.

Yang laughed, pressing a kiss to Blake’s nose. “Amazing. You were amazing.”

Blake smiled at her with such tenderness, it sent a whole new wave of butterflies through Yang’s stomach.

“Good.”

She settled in against her, resting her head against Yang’s chest as Yang ran her fingers through her hair, in much the same position they’d been in before.

“Would you, you know, like me to return the favor?”

Blake nuzzled deeper into Yang’s chest. “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet, but… I’ll let you know when I am.”

“Okay.”

They stayed like that, tangled in each other, Yang rubbing soft, warm circles into her partner’s shoulders, and Blake’s breathing growing deep and even.

“I love you, Blake.” Yang murmured.

And even from her drowsy haze, Blake replied. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut, so I'd love to hear feedback!


End file.
